Dormir? Imposible
by Sirio
Summary: Islandia visita a su hermano pero se esta quedando dormido sin remedio y Noruega esta decidido a no dejarle descansar en paz. Dos cafés que se enfrían y los ardientes celos de un hermano mayor son el resumen perfecto de esta historia. Por dejar todo claro, si, es yaoi, y si, es incesto, de hecho Norice. Pasen a ver donde esta Hong Kong en todo esto ¿donde acabaron las regalices?


Buenos días/noches/mañanas/tardes/terceras dimensiones de tiempo extrañas a todos!

Aquí os dejo una historia corta sobre los hermanos nórdicos, bueno solo los de sangre.

Is- Emil

Nor- Luckas

La verdad es que adoro el grupo de los nórdicos pero nunca me había imaginado algo como amor entre Noruega e Islandia...bueno no en el sentido en el que va esta historia, pero que mas da, una amiga mía (Shinatty) me lo ha pedido y tenia que hacerlo!

Ademas de que me ha terminado gustando jaja

Disfrutad de esto lo máximo que podáis (teniendo en cuenta que hay lemon eh? Advertencia hecha) y ya sabéis que no me pertenece Hetalia ni sus personajes, well, obvio que no me pertenece, sino seria aun mas crazy xD

Así que prestad atención niños que la historia va a empezar:

* * *

-Emil- Noruega no había dicho el nombre del menor por nada, el nombrado estaba allí, en su casa, tirado en su sofá ocupándolo por completo mientras dormía plácidamente. Y por su parte Luckas tenía en sus manos dos tazas de café, una cerveza, un vaso, el periódico, el mando de la tele y un paquete de regalices para el menor (no se pueden llevar tantas cosas pensaran, pero si amigos míos, noruega puede, aunque no sin dificultad) así que necesitaba que su hermano se levantase y le ayudase a quitar algo de sus brazos o iba a tener problemas.

-Emil- repitió un poco más alto.

Pero el menor se dedicó a girarse sobre si mismo en el sofá, escapando del sonido mientras estaba aún en sueños. -Emil- un gruñido, la cabeza color plata se giro hacia el y levantándola poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué?- su voz sonaba rasposa y con un toque enfadado, Luckas se permitió pensar que no tenía derecho a estar enfadado, era él el que sujetaba todo como un payaso.

- Ayúdame - y dicho eso dejo caer sobre el menor el paquete de regalices y el periódico, a la vez que le extendía el vaso, el menor lo cogió refunfuñando algo en su lengua natal, pero Noruega no se molestó ni en traducirlo.

Empujando al menor Noruega se hizo un sitio en el sofá, al fin y al cabo eran de dos plazas, Islandia no tenía porque ocupar las dos, pero aun así el cansado islandés volvió a recostarse contra el rubio cerrando los ojos e intentando irse con Morfeo de nuevo.

-Emil- lo agito un poco Luckas - ¿acaso has venido a mi casa para dormir?-

El peliblanco levanto un brazo del mayor y lo puso sobre su cabeza, tapando sus orejas en señal de que se callara.

-Cambio horario- susurro en respuesta.

- ¿Qué cambio horario?- pregunto irónicamente el noruego, era por la tarde si, pero no había tanta diferencia entre ellos y menos para que el menor estuviera tan cansado. Ahora que lo pensaba... -Has estado jugando videojuegos otra vez con Hong Kong, ¿verdad?- no se molestó en oír la respuesta del menor, sabía que era la verdad - Te he dicho que no me cae bien ese chico. Levanta Ice, hasta te he preparado café-

-Calla Nor, no quiero café- y se apego al mayor buscando calor. Si, muy cansado tiene que estar, pensó Noruega, para actuar de esta forma sin sentir vergüenza. Sin embargo el rubio estaba empezando a sentirse ciertamente molesto, hacia meses que no veía a su hermano y cuando por fin conseguía que lo visitase se ponía así.

- Así que vienes a mi casa, ocupas mi sofá, me haces prepararte un café que no quieres, incluso pasé esta mañana por la tienda para comprarte las dichosas regalices y ¿lo único que vas a hacer es dormir? Aun encima por culpa del dichoso asiático - El de menor altura medio sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Celoso Luckas? - lo sabia, estaba haciéndolo enfadar, aunque no se notara en su gesto, aunque no se notara en su voz, Emil lo sabía , pero realmente no quería hacer nada más que dormir.

- Llámame Onii-chan - y Emil no pudo evitar soltar una risa por ese comentario, oh por dios que no debía pasarse tantas horas sin dormir, pero es que la petición estaba tan fuera de lugar...

Y Noruega no podía creérselo, no estaba celoso, ¿ de que?¿ de que su hermano pasara mas tiempo jugando con ese asiático que tan mal le caía, que estando o siquiera hablando por teléfono con su propio hermano mayor? No, no, no...Claro que si! No era una persona celosa, bueno si, pero solo con Emil.

Y tampoco es como si le importase que el menor durmiese en el sofá o en ese momento en concreto, pero si dejaba dormir a Emil cuando se despertara tendrían que ir a la reunión mundial que se organizaba en casa de Dinamarca y luego no tendrían tiempos para estar juntos.

Miro al menor tanteando si tirarle en café sinquererqueriendo, pero lo vio allí con su propio brazo detrás del cuello islandés, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y los labios entreabiertos y pensó en otra cosa, algo mejor.

-Vale-

Apenas hubo dicho eso Luckas empujo su brazo hacia atrás, llevándose con el la cabeza del menor que acabo recostado en el sofá.

Emil abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado por el movimiento, en seguida se dio cuenta de que Noruega estaba colocándose encima de el.

-¿Qué ...- El albino no pudo terminar, los labios del mayor se lo impedía, Emil frunciendo el ceño se negó a abrir la boca a pesar de que el mayor mordió su labio inferior pidiéndole entrada. Luckas tironeo de su labio y empujo con la mano que aseguraba la nuca del menor hacia abajo de manera que este termino abriendo la boca para soltar un quejido y el rubio no tardo en aprovecharlo.

Islandia dejándose llevar con el beso pero aun con el ceño fruncido pensaba en contra de su hermano, estaba cansado, quería dormir y así desde luego que no podía hacerlo, y menos si...si Noruega no...

El mayor se hundía cada vez mas y mas en el beso, tenia ahora ambas manos en el pelo blanco y se movían casi con frenesí. En un movimiento totalmente calculado puso una de sus piernas entre las del menor para luego mover esta hacia un lado, dejándose espacio para colocarse en medio.

"Mierda", era lo único que podía pensar Emil mientras su cabeza daba vueltas sobre si misma, increíblemente Luckas, que siempre era tranquilo estaba siendo demasiado pasional.

-¡ Luck...- y el final del grito se perdió en un jadeo fuerte cuando reclinando su cuerpo sobre el menor Noruega hizo el movimiento de una embestida, chocando ambos miembros.

El mayor comenzó entonces a levantar la camiseta de su hermano, empezaba a hacer demasiado calor en la habitación, y Emil ya no tenia pensado quejarse, de todos modos el sueño se había ido.

Cuando le hubo quitado la camiseta Luckas sonriendo como pocas veces hacia bajo a succionar el cuello del peliblanco, mientras Emil trataba de desabrochar la camisa del otro pero para cada botón tardaba una eternidad ya que Luckas no paraba de morder y lamer la sección de su clavícula que era más sensible.

-¡Ahh...- con una mordida mas fuerte que las demás Emil se encontró juntando con mas fuerza sus caderas con las del mayor, ya no tenia sueño, para nada.

-Sensible - dijo el rubio, había terminado satisfecho con la marca que dejo en el cuello así que ahora bajaba repartiendo besos fugaces por el pecho del menor.

Islandia desde su posición solo podía ver con paciencia como su hermano iba cada vez mas hacia el sur desesperándolo con intencionada lentitud y cuando llego al hueso de la cadera que sobresalía echo la cabeza hacia atrás y no pudo mas que soltar un gemido de impaciencia, quería que continuase, ya.

- Yo te he enseñado a ser paciente Emil- decía Luckas con un toque divertido en la voz, pero a Emil no le hacía gracia, no señor, solo pedía a los cielos que el rubio abriese el maldito pantalón y...

Y con una maestría increíble Noruega había bajado el pantalón con los dientes y respiraba a escasos centímetros de su erección, solo distanciándose por la fina capa de la ropa interior.

Y Emil abrió los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta que tenía cerrados y se encontró con la cara de su hermano, a escasos 2 centímetros de la suya, con la habitual seriedad de siempre.

-La habitación esta lista, tienes tu pijama allí, si quieres ir a dormir puedes- Y el menor, sonrojado a mas no poder y con la respiración entrecortada parpadeo dos veces, ¿eh?

Miro a su alrededor pensando que quizás y lo había soñado, pero el dolor de su bien crecida erección y la posición en la que se encontraban era claramente una respuesta negativa a eso, entonces, ¿ qué paso así de repente que...

- Digo, porque como solo querías dormir...- Y con ese comentario al aire Luckas se levantó quedando sentado en el sofá de nuevo.

Emil se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que era una trampa barata y la venganza del mayor, y que se reiría por esto, de el incluso, pero ahora mismo le valía una mierda. Agarro el brazo del rubio impidiéndole moverse de donde estaba e intentando olvidar la furiosa cantidad de sangre que se arremolino en sus mejillas se sentó en las piernas de su hermano.

-Tu no te vas a ninguna parte, ya no quiero dormir - Noruega alzo las manos y cogió con ellas el rostro de Islandia

- No se como tienes tanta sangre en el cuerpo para que se te note tanto aquí - y apretó sus mejillas cariñosamente - y aquí- termino empujando su cadera contra la del menor que volviéndose a sonrojar furiosamente se lanzó a atrapar los labios del otro, por lo menos para no tener que seguir aguantándole la mirada.

Y entre besos y caricias la ropa del menor desapareció junto con casi toda la del mayor quedando este en bóxer.

Emil gimió fuerte, ya no soportaba mas.

- Nor..nor...hazlo-

Y Noruega llevo una mano a la entrada del chico tanteando con un dedo al rededor.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto como si no hubiese oído.

-Que lo hagas jod ahhhh!- el menor no pudo ni terminar de hablar cuando dos dedos entraron en su interior de golpe. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

- Idi...idiot...a- se quejo mientras Noruega estiraba su interior moviendo los dedos. - Pa...para...term...termina ya con...ee...esto- y no es que a Islandia le molestase precisamente, es que lo quería ya dentro, Ya!

-Tienes toda la razón - saco los dedos de golpe ganándose un fuerte quejido - Como decía la cama esta lista vámonos a dormir- Islandia sin poder creerse que dijese eso con tanta tranquilidad mientras el estaba así gruño con rabia, le dolió en el orgullo, bajo su caderas sentándose sobre la erección de su hermano que aun llevaba los calzoncillos y empezando a moverse. No, nadie se iba a dormir aquí.

Los ojos de Luckas brillaban con deseo y un toque de malicia.

- Luckas!- grito Emil sintiéndose impotente, no tenía paciencia para esto. - Lo siento vale? Hazlo! AHORA!-

El mayor bajando la última prenda cogió sus dos erecciones frotándolas juntas, Islandia gimió fuerte de nuevo.

-Emil ¿Cómo se pide?- y las miradas de los dos chocaron, azul y violeta ardiendo en deseo, Emil cerro los dientes con fuerza cuando su hermano soltó sus erecciones para levantar sus caderas y colocarlo en posición, el miembro del otro en la base de su entrada.

- Por favor ONII-CHAN- y dicho eso las caderas del albino cayeron con todo su peso y fuerza sobre las del otro, entrando el miembro de un golpe y haciéndole soltar un gemido que Luckas no sabría decir si fue de placer o de dolor.

- Concedido - murmuro el mayor antes de comenzar a moverse con rapidez en el interior de su hermano. Era tan apretado, tan delicioso que decidió que por esta vez no refrenaría sus estocadas en absoluto, llegaría hasta lo mas hondo del otro se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo el era quien le había dado celos no?

- horas después

El rubio sintió un fuerte golpe en un costado, se despertó asustado pensando que algo había pasado para que...ah no, Emil lo había tirado del sofá.

Si, desde allí, su hermano pequeño le veía con la ira pintada en el rostro enrojecido y con ojeras.

-¿Qué?- pregunto suponiendo que Islandia debía tener alguna queja para haberlo tirado de su "improvisada cama", alguna razón habría. Y la comprendió cuando vio como el islandés se frotaba la garganta que tenia múltiples marcas suyas.

- Y ahora ¿cómo voy a mirar a los de la reunión a la cara?- pregunto con una voz ronca y cansada, obviamente afónica por haber gritado demasiado. Noruega casi suelta otra sonrisa cuando vio la cara del menor al escuchar su propia voz, el rubio se levantó del suelo dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-Ni idea, pero será mejor que no les hables.- respondió mientras se llevaba las dos tazas de café que se habían desperdiciado el día anterior y evitaba el paquete de regalices que su hermano le lanzaba desde el sofá.

* * *

Y bueno aquí esta, si habéis llegado hasta el final mil gracias por leerlo, espero que no os hayáis quedado con una decepción o algo, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, y ademas me sorprendí a mi misma escribiendo algo como esto (también me divertí claro xD)

es la primera historia que escribo en siglos y sobre todo la primera de este tema...

pero todo por los amigos! Asi que como dije antes esto esta dedicado al cumple de Shinatty, adorada amiga yaoista mia 3

y nada si queréis tirarme tomates o peor, scones sois libres de hacerlo! (prefiero los tomates)


End file.
